


Among The Shelves

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Day 7: Free For All!, F/F, Flora kinkshames her sister, Modern AU, fefemslashweek, that's all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one night Felicia decides to try something new with Camilla, her sister just has to barge in...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Among The Shelves

**Author's Note:**

> n-n-no,, i dON'T think a naughty librarian camilla is hot----stOP KINKSHAMING ME!!!!!!

The riding crop hit the palm of Camilla’s hand again, and Felicia jumped, her eyes darting to their bedroom door. Her fantasy had been just like that, with Camilla sitting down, legs crossed, crop in her hand. However, seeing it put into action was...frightening, to say the least. Even the glasses that Felicia had bought for Camilla to wear made a cold chill run up her back. Camilla played the part all too well. “What a naughty little girl you are,” Camilla started, “speaking so loudly in my library.” 

 

It was a flimsy scenario, but all Felicia knew was that she wanted to be punished by a special edition librarian Camilla. Felicia was hardly the type to speak loudly in a library, but… “I-I’m sorry,” Felicia tried. 

 

“Sorry isn’t enough,” scolded Camilla. An angry frown came over her face as she patted her lap. “Undress, and bend over my knee.”

 

_ Oh gods, this is it, this is it, _ Felicia thought, trying not to smile wildly. She did as she was told, stripping slowly, just as Camilla always asked her; then, she positioned herself over Camilla’s lap, her rump perfectly positioned for a good whack. Camilla did just that, initially foregoing the crop and just hitting Felicia with her hand. The slaps echoed through the room, causing Felicia to cry out, a single tear falling to Camilla’s skirt. She couldn’t deny it; she was getting wet, just from being brutally abused by her lover. 

 

Then, just as Felicia was beginning to get satisfied with solely the feel of Camilla’s hand, the crop came into play, leaving little welts on Felicia’s pale skin. It wasn’t as rough as she would have liked, but it was totally fine with her, really. Camilla laughed cruelly and said, “Don’t tell me you like this? My, my, how am I supposed to  _ punish _ you when you like this?”

 

“Ah...mmm,” Felicia moaned uselessly, trying to form words. It was futile; every smack from the crop rendered her more and more helpless, even beyond begging Camilla to fuck her. All she could do was sit there and babble.

 

Camilla hummed in thought, then purred, “Maybe I should just punish you with my cock, instead…?” 

 

Felicia yelped in surprise and excitement; for Camilla to bring out one of her favorite toys (her strapon)  _ and _ for her to indulge in Felicia’s librarian kink? Oh, gods, she was in heaven, there really was  _ no way _ that  _ anything _ could ruin her excitement-

 

_ Knock knock knock. _ “Felicia? Felicia? I need to borrow your laptop charger. Are you in there?” 

 

“Oh, my,” Camilla mused. She was quite casual about it, as if Flora wasn’t knocking on Felicia’s bedroom door while they were in the middle of fucking. Felicia silently pleaded for Camilla to stay silent, but Camilla called out, “We’re quite busy, dear! Do you need it right now?”

 

“F-Flora, give me a second,” Felicia said, trying to speak over Camilla. She scrambled over to the closet, pulling on a robe, grabbing her charger, and frantically thinking of what she would say to her sister. Felicia wasn’t sure what made her more upset: the fact that her  _ sister _ interrupted them fucking, or the fact that they were interrupted. Once she opened the door, she noticed Flora’s quizzical expression, and she immediately whispered, “Flora, what are you doing here?! I thought you were doing something at the library!” Flora was prone to invading Felicia’s space as if it was her own (and it kind of was), so Felicia had  _ made sure _ to plan out her and Camilla’s little tryst when Flora was busy.

 

“I left my charger at home, and your house was closer, so I just used your spare key and...is Camilla holding a riding crop? And have you been crying?”

 

“Here, here, here’s the charger,” Felicia said, shoving it into Flora’s hands. Flora looked completely pale, and Felicia assumed that she had caught onto her and Camilla’s “setup”...or, at least, most of it. Felicia whined, “Please don’t talk about this. At all. Ever!”

 

Flora murmured, “Thanks...for the charger. Have fun and...stay safe.”

 

“Thanks,” Felicia said; however, before the words could leave her lips, Flora was gone.

 

“If it makes you feel any better, dear, I’m sure her and Leo come up with  _ much _ worse things to do in their private time.” Felicia blushed deeply at Camilla’s addition, but, no, she didn’t feel better at all. “Well, shall we resume?”

 

Felicia cringed at the very thought, approaching Camilla and sitting next to her on the bed. “I-I’m sorry. I can’t go through with this. This is...I can’t stop thinking about-the mood is ruined, Camilla. I’m so sorry.”

 

“That’s just fine, dear,” Camilla purred. “I suppose I’ll just turn you loose and let you go for being a bad little girl in my library!”

 

Felicia fell back onto the bed, ignoring the pain of the scars on her butt and groaning in embarrassment. 


End file.
